


Magical - Malec

by matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Maryse is everyone's mom at least figuratively, OOC Lightwood parents, Tutoring, Warlock Alec, age gap, light underage but no nsfw, magnus tutors alec in magic, no mortality angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat/pseuds/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has always struggled with his identity, being a warlock raised by Shadowhunters and being gay. His warlock tutor, Magnus Bane, is about to change all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical - Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my computer won't let me fix the spacing. I don't know why. Hopefully, it'll be better in the next section. Speaking of which, I intend to write more in this storyline, so don't fret! I'm just busy as hell with school and stuff. It may take a bit more time.

Alec had always struggled with his identity, for as long as could remember. He had been adopted by the Lightwoods at a young age, but he was not remotely related to a Nephilim.  
He was a Downlander; a warlock at that. They had accepted him and all, but he couldn't help feeling like the odd one out.  
Not to mention, they had no idea how to teach him to use his powers, so right now he couldn't even hide his warlock's mark- his eyes were a peculiar shade of blue/indigo that did not occur in humans, and he had strange, tiny pupils. He wore mundane color contacts to hide them, and that worked well enough. You couldn't tell unless you were looking for something /off/.  
But his species wasn't the only thing that separated him from his family. He was also gay.  
He had known for a while. Since middle school, in fact. All the boys his age were getting girlfriends, but he had no interest in them. Then, one day, he realized why. His sister once begged him to take her to see a romantic movie, and they both watched the male protagonist.  
"Alec, are you gay?" A very young Isabelle had asked him. He was shocked, but he considered it. Something struck a chord within him.  
"Maybe."  
It was confirmed when he got his first crush. (It was on Benedict Cumberbatch.)  
Although he had never told his parents, it was just another reason he had to feel out of place among his family. Only Isabelle knew.  
~  
"Alec, we've finally found you someone." His mother told him, and his immediate thought was on his seventeen years of single status. Were they going to force him to date some Shadow hunter girl?  
"He's the best money can buy." Wait, what? Did they know he was gay? And why were they paying him?  
"Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. He's going to teach you to use your powers." His father entailed. That made more sense, though he was a little disappointed that they didn't know. That would have made things easier.  
"Wait, high warlock? That's got to be pricey." He commented. His mother shook her head.  
"He took one look at a picture of you and said he'd give us a discount. I guess he liked what he saw." Alec was pretty sure she meant that he looked powerful, or like a good learner, but he couldn't help but think that Magnus Bane perhaps knew what he was. By means of /gaydar/ or whatever Isabelle had called it.  
~  
Magnus Bane was not at all what Alec expected. His name inferred a kind of Victorian regal air, perhaps the type of older man who wore a muted gray or brown suit and had a well-groomed mustache.  
That was about as far from the truth as it could be.  
Magnus Bane looked about his age, though Alec knew he was /much/ older. He was clean-shaven, with highlights of pink and blue in his dark hair. His intense features were highlighted with makeup and an appalling quantity of glitter. He wore a shimmery purple suit with a matching bow tie.  
And he was hot.  
"Magnus Bane." He bowed, offering his hand. Alec hesitantly placed his hand in Magnus', expecting a hand shake. Magnus kissed his knuckles, looking up through his lashes at him.  
"Alec Lightwood." He replied, surprised and a little bit /charmed/ if he was being totally honest, though completely mortified because his parents were right behind him.  
"Yes, I know. Your mother tells me you have never produced any magic?" Alec shook his head.  
"I see. We'll need to get started right away. Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, do we have a place to work? Some form of walls would be preferred; this type of thing can sometimes get rather... Projectile." Magnus asked. Alec was a bit nervous to ask what he meant by that.  
"Alec, is your room alright? You don't have anything breakable in there, right?" Alec nodded. He had wisely kept his important belongings in his closet- they were less likely to be touched by nosy sisters (not that he was naming any names.)  
"Follow me." Magnus followed Alec up the stairs to his room. It looked oddly... Blank. Unlived in. The bed was small and nondescript, like a jail cell. Alec became increasingly aware of and embarrassed by this the longer the silence held out.  
"Well! Let's get started, shall we?" Magnus snapped his fingers and two chairs- although 'thrones' was probably more accurate- appeared, facing each other, with a small table between them.  
"Sit." They sat, and Magnus' eyes studied his.  
"Do you mind me taking off your contacts? They're irritating and unnecessary." Alec was taken aback, both that he had noticed them and that he disliked them. He shrugged.  
Instantly, they were gone, and Magnus' eyes had gone from dark brown to bright gold and green, like a cat's. They, too, were slitted.  
"Much better. Your eyes are quite lovely." Alec blushed.  
"Yours is your eyes, too?" Alec asked. Magnus shrugged.  
"Apparently that's a common one. The eyes are the windows to the soul and all of that. Now, look me in the eyes and tell me your worst fear. It's a trust exercise, if you will." Alec blinked. He didn't mind staring into the good-looking man's eyes, but his worst fear? He thought for a moment.  
"That my friends and family don't consider me one of them, because of our differences." Magnus nodded, studying him.  
"Is that purely because you're a warlock?" He began to answer yes, but then he remembered.  
/This is a trust exercise./  
"No." Magnus raised one eyebrow.  
"I have a secret. Only my sister knows." Magnus stopped him.  
"You don't have to tell me. You just met me."  
"This is a trust exercise, right? What's the point if I don't tell you?" Magnus fell silent.  
"I'm gay." Saying it felt like a sigh of relief after holding his breath his entire life.  
"I'm sorry you're in such a place that you cannot tell them. My parents were no better. If anything, they were worse." Magnus said, and Alec's eyebrows raised.  
"You are too?" Magnus grimaced.  
"Well, bi. But close enough." Alec didn't acknowledge the happiness he felt at that.  
"Anyways, close your eyes. Oh, and take my hands." Alec hesitantly placed his hands in Magnus'- they fit comfortably together, like puzzle pieces- and closed his eyes.  
"Your heart sounds like an oncoming train. Take a deep breath in." Magnus' voice sounded intimately close, and deeper, rougher. That didn't help his heart calm down.  
"Breath out." He exhaled softly.  
"Envision the room we're in. Picture everything in it." Alec imagined his plain room, the chairs and table, and even the gorgeous Magnus staring intently at him.  
"Picture something you want to happen." Almost immediately, he saw in his mind's eye as Magnus leaned in, until he was mere inches away from kissing Alec, and real Magnus interrupted.  
"Something with an inanimate object, by the way. It's simpler." Was Alec imagining Magnus' breath on his face, as if he were truly as close as in Alec's fantasy? He almost opened his eyes to check.  
"Try, perhaps, the pen on your right." Yes, Alec saw it. A black ballpoint pen on his desk. He imagined an invisible hand knocking it onto the floor, and heard a soft thump, as if it truly had. Magnus audibly chuckled.  
"So forceful. But effective. I knew you'd be good. Now, pick it up and hold it in the air." Alec imagined the hand doing so.  
"Open your eyes." He did, and sure enough, the pen was floating. He gasped and the pen fell.  
"Concentrate, Alexander." Alec wanted to correct him, he went by 'Alec,' but somehow it felt more intimate.  
The pen ascended easily, and Magnus smiled.  
"You're a natural, Alexander. But that's about the simplest thing you could do. Watch this." The pen disappeared and reappeared, caught between Magnus' white teeth. Alec laughed.  
"That's a bit like the last thing, but without everything between the start and endpoint. Try it." Alec imagined the pen in his lap. It disappeared and reappeared exactly as he had imagined.  
"Perfect. Remember, you can't create something from nothing, or nothing from something. You are simply moving things. Now try to bend it." The pen whizzed up between their faces, above their clasped hands, and Alec bent in half to a right angle. Magnus bent it a bit at the other tip, leaving it uneven and odd, and smirked.  
"You're too orderly. Too perfect. Don't be afraid to break the rules."  
"Is that a request?" Alec challenged, and Magnus' eyes flashed.  
"Absolutely." Alec was very seriously considering tossing the pen aside and leaning forward to kiss the other man. But he didn't know this warlock. For all he knew, Magnus was married.  
"Make the pen unbent." Alec bent it more on purpose, and Magnus chuckled.  
"Fair enough. I did just tell you to break the rules. But if you're going to develop stably as a warlock, you need to know how to repair things; not just damage them. Fix the pen, Alexander." With a bit of trouble, he straightened it out, but then it snapped. The plastic was too weak to endure being bent and then bent back.  
Magnus sighed and the pen was as good as new.  
"Try again." Alec bent it and rebent it. It snapped again.  
"Again." The same thing happened. Alec huffed.  
"It's not working, I can't do this. I must be an Ifrit or something; I can't do it." Magnus squeezed his hands.  
"First of all, you're not an Ifrit. You've already proven your magical abilities. Second of all, you can do it. You just need to try a different method. Instead of bending it back, undo the bend in the first place. Erase the bending from the pen's history. And you /can/ do it. You've got an incredible affinity. Believe in your skill as much as I do."  
"You believe in me?" Magnus nodded, and Alec smiled.  
"One more time." This time, he tried to imagine what Magnus said. The pen had never been bent.  
It was good as new. Alec set it on the table. Magnus smiled.  
"I told you you could do it. Don't doubt yourself, Alexander, or me for that matter. You can trust me. Lord knows I've had more than a bit of experience in this. Several hundred years to be more precise." Alec blinked, mouth falling open.  
"You're several hundred years old?"  
"I know, I look twelve, don't I? Genetics are such a pity." Magnus pouted, and Alec shook his head.  
"No, you look... Amazing." Magnus smiled softly.  
"Thank you." Alec blushed and looked down.  
"Look, Alec..." He looked up again. Magnus sighed.  
"I mean it. You can trust me. With anything. No matter what." Again, Alec wanted to kiss him.  
Wait, since when were they both leaning in?  
"By the way, Alexander," Magnus breathed, and it was warm on Alec's lips. "You need to start shielding your mind if you want to have any privacy. You're practically shouting at me." Alec paused.  
"You're reading my thoughts?" That was off-putting.  
"More like you're shoving them down my throat." Magnus replied.  
'I can shove something else down your throat if you want.' The thought flashed through Alec's mind before he could stop it, and Magnus' eyes widened.  
"Slow down, darling, it's only the first day." Alec smiled shyly, unable to look away from that face. Magnus closed his eyes and their lips met.  
To say that sparks flew would be the literal truth, as the ceiling light popped and broke. Magnus' lips retreated- much to Alec's disappointment- and he teasingly reprimanded Alec.  
"Now, now, what did I say about breaking things?" Alec laughed, feeling his face heat up, and Magnus winked. The light immediately came back on, as if nothing had happened.  
"Are you boys alright? I heard something break." Alec's mother called through the door.  
"We're fine, Mrs. Lightwood; nobody got hurt. This is why I requested walls- to protect everyone who's not an immortal warlock." Magnus smirked, and Alec rolled his eyes.  
"Would you like to stay for dinner? We're having casserole." Alec sighed at his mother. Sometimes, she was just a little too much of the stereotypical mom.  
"If it's not an intrusion, that would be divine." Magnus met his eyes. /Suck up./  
Alec sat back in his chair, and Magnus got up, the table disappearing from between them, as well as the pen, and caged Alec in with his arms as he kissed him again. Alec grabbed his waist and pulled Magnus towards him. Magnus chuckled again his lips.  
"This isn't the place for that." He kissed Alec again. They were suddenly laying on the bed.  
"I thought you said to slow down." Alec teased, and Magnus rolled his eyes.  
"Even the best of us lose their patience at times. This is one of those times." Alec scoffed, and Magnus dragged his lips down to Alec's neck. Alec's fingers wove through his hair, urging him on, and Magnus latched onto the soft skin there.  
Soft were Alec's sighs and half-breathed moans, but they were the loudest in Magnus' ears. Alec bucked his hips up and collided with Magnus' and then any shard of sense screaming "he's not legal yet" were obliterated.  
"May I take off your shirt, Alexander?" Alec nodded eagerly. Magnus sent the shirt to the floor magically.  
He dragged his tongue down and explored that gleaming set of abs. Alec breathed heavily, with some difficulty.  
"Dinner!" Alec sighed with disappointment as Magnus sat up.  
"Sorry, my love. We'll have to resume this later." He kissed Alec once more before getting up. Alec pulled on his shirt, and Magnus covered his mouth with his hand, hiding a grin.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Your neck. With your light skin, even a blind man would notice the mark." Alec's eyes filled with horror.  
"My parents-"  
"Now would be the perfect time for a crash course in glamour. It makes people think they're seeing something that they're not. Like a warlock's mark... Or a bruise." Magnus waved his hand and the chairs disappeared.  
"Imagine yourself as what you would like to appear as." Alec imagined normal blue eyes and a neck without any love marks. Magnus nodded.  
"Remember to keep it there, in the back of your mind. As soon as you completely stop thinking about it, it'll go away. So here's the real test." Magnus touched Alec's waist as he kissed him. Alec quickly forgot about glamour as he kissed back enthusiastically.  
Magnus looked him over and tutted.  
"You forgot to keep it up."  
"You were distracting me!" Alec protested.  
"Life is full of distractions, dearest. You have to be ready." Alec slumped down. Magnus kissed his cheek.  
"Don't fret, my sweet Alexander. I'll cover you for now." They headed down to dinner.  
"Mr. Bane, I'm so glad you could join us." Alec's mom said politely, always the diplomat when it came to Downworlders.  
"It smells delicious, Mrs. Lightwood. And, please, call me Magnus." They sat on one side, facing Isabelle and Max, and Alec's mom sat on the end near Max and Magnus. Alec's dad sat at the other end.  
"Thank you, Magnus. How is Alec faring with magic?"  
"I'm afraid he's quite a natural at it. Although he did accidentally break the overhead light. Don't worry; I fixed it for him." Alec's mom smiled at that.  
"That's good. I knew he was smart." Alec's dad commented.  
"Oh, no, Mr. Lightwood, 'smart' has nothing to do with it. Your son is talented. In many ways." Magnus winked slyly at Alec. Alec kicked him under the table, but he smiled shyly.  
Alec was pretty sure this whole 'magic tutoring' thing was going to teach him a lot. Not necessarily much of anything related to magic, but that was besides the point.  
And he was looking forward to learning.


End file.
